Winning Harry's Love
by faelyn and lilyaris
Summary: What happens when two people are vying for the love of one oblivious person? The same thing that happens when his two best friends take control of the situation. Chaos... and comedy! HG, HD, RHr
1. Prologue

**Winning Harry's Love**

'NO! HARRY LOVES ME! IM SURE OF IT!' Ginny shouted shrilly as the entrance door slammed behind her. Draco and Ginny had each just returned from a Hogsmeade weekend with their friends, Draco's last.

'I LOVE HARRY MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER!' Draco yelled back.

'How could you? You've been nothing but horrible to him ever since the first day you came here!!! I've spent more time with Harry than you, and I can actaully hold a civilized conversation with him, You, all you do is make fun of him! I never knew that making fun of someone the way you do was a way to profess you undying love!!!' Ginny screamed at Draco, her voice full of rage and hatred for the blonde-haired boy in front of her. She just couldn't believe that he was trying to make her believe that he loved Harry more than she ever did or could.

'YOU? LOVE HIM?! Hah! No! I didn't realize that stalking and obsessing over someone was considered undying love nowadays! And civilized conversation my ass! To have a conversation you have to be able to actually SAY something other then MUMBLE and BLUSH!' Draco screamed back, throwing his hands up in frustration. There was _no way_ a poor dirty weasel would take Harry from him.

'I don't mumble and blush!!! Maybe I used to but I was young and naive then! And i can hold a decent conversation with him that involves NO yelling or insulting. He HATES you and there's nothing you ca- uhhh....!'

Draco whirled round to see that Harry Potter himself had just walked into the Entrance hall from Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, accompanied him on either side. The trio looked at the yelling pair in confusion and amusement.

'H-h-harry! Mhmhmhmmm... uhhh... hi?' Ginny said quietly, a blush heating up her cheeks and neck. Draco looked at the red head and laughed, saying in gasps 'No! No blushing or mumbling! Not at all!'

Ginny looked up at Draco and lost her head. No Malfoy would laugh at her like that. She pulled her hand up and slapped him hard across the face.

Ron took this opportunity to speak 'YES! Go Ginny! Give that ferret what he deserves!'

Hermione watched as Ginny backed up away from Draco with a look of realization on her face. She had just slapped Draco Malfoy across the face!

'WHAT THE HELL?!' He bellowed, holding his hand to his face for a moment. Pulling out his wand, Draco pointed it at Ginny. 'How dare you slap me?!' Hermione, of course, chose this moment to freeze Draco and Ginny with an immobulous charm.

'What's going on? Why are the two of you suddenly out to kill one another?' Hermione questioned them from where she had taken to standing. She waited for an answer for a few seconds, growing ever more impatient, before Harry interrupted her.

'Um, Hermione? Don't you have to take the charm off them first before they can talk?'

Hermione had the grace to look embarrassed as she took the charm off. 'Oh, right.' The silence was broken the moment the charm was removed.

'HE THINKS HE CAN MAKE PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!'

'SHE HAS DELUSIONS THAT HARRY LOVES HER!'

'HE....HE.... he..... uh.... he wants Harry to love him. It's never going to happen. Never!'

'She cant even think of a good comeback! And like its going to work with you two?! Puhleeze!!!'

Harry looked at them oddly before slowly backing away and running for his sanity up to Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone watched as Harry ran away from the argument. Ginny and Draco took on sad faces as they realized that they were the cause of Harry's abrupt departure. Although Draco was thinking more along the lines that is was all Ginny's fault....

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they were going to help resolve this issue. They would figure out what to do.

Ron and Hermione were in the back of the library. They had just left the Entrance hall to try and make a plan. Ginny and Draco had both walked off after Harry left. Ginny in a slump, and Draco with his usual grace and arrogance.

'We could... um make them take a truth potion? Find out who really loves him?' Suggested Ron.

'No. Truth potions are illegal unless used by a ministry official.' Hermione said, putting a stop to his idea.

'Uhhh, we could make them... fight each other... to the death! And we can help Ginny so we can get rid of Malfoy forever! Oh please can we use this one?' Ron said, excitedly.

'Ronald! No! You could go to Azkaban and anyways, it has to be entirely fair. Although fighting each other would be entertaining.' Hermione smiled slightly. 'Oh! We could have our own Triwizard Tournament. Except with only 2 people... and more challenges. Harry would be the prize at the end of course.'

Ron stared at Hermione as if she had grown five heads. 'A...tournament? So... would there be judges and everything? Would people come and watch? How would will we get Harry to agree to all of this?'

Hermione laughed, 'Oh Harry is too oblivious to notice anything. We'll just make him sit in a chair and watch, and.... we could be the judges! Oh and I suppose we have to have at least one Slytherin. And maybe a couple Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind. And then we could get Padma to judge for Ravenclaw. You know her, don't you Ronald.' Hermione continued to think even after she stopped talking. She had a sudden thought. 'It won 't be fair though if BOTH of us are judges. Only one of us should be... or even a different person... Because we'll be busy making up the different tasks that they'll have to complete. Oh, should we tell the teachers? No, of course not. They would never approve of what we're going to do. Well, maybe Dumbledore.. but not the re-'

Ron fell off of his chair, causing Hermione to stop talking. Rolling his eyes, he said in his most bored voice, 'I'm gonna go now, when you stop rambling, lemme know. Or... you could stop this talk and we could go find our judges and plan the tasks.'

'Alright Ron.' Hermione sighed. 'How about we go and find the people we want as judges then? I _am_ Head Girl so I know all the passwords to the other common rooms.' Hermione stood up and started heading for the door. Ron got up hurriedly, knocking over a chair in the process. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued out of the library. They were going to go to Hufflepuff first in order to talk to Justin who was Head Boy.

'Let me get this straight.' Said a very confused Justin. 'You want me to be a judge for a tournament you're going to hold in order to decide who will win Harry's love?'

'Yup.' Said Ron proudly while nodding his head.

'That has got to be the weirdest thing I've _ever_heard. I'll do it!'

'Great! Well, we have to go and talk to people from other houses to see if they'll judge too.' Hermione said to Justin while grabbing Ron's hand and literally dragging him out of the Hufflepuff common room.

'Yes, uhh, is Padma there? Yes, I _am_ Ron. Yes, I suppose I'm the arsehole who broke her heart. Yes. Okay can we just talk to her?!' Ron said exasperatedly. Hermione pushed past him and stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leaving him outside. You could hear muffled yelling from Ron outside.

'Padma, we need you to judge a tournament.' Hermione said getting straight to the point. 'So.. yes, we'll get in touch.'

Padma looked at her blankly before returning to her book. Hermione shrugged and left to join Ron again.

Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor common room next, as she realized that she would like to put off going to the Slytherins for as long as possible. Once inside their own common room, Hermione and Ron set out in search of Seamus, who they hoped would agree to be the judge from Gryffindor.

After walking around for a few minutes and checking all of the dorms, they heard to portrait hole open. In walked Seamus looking more disheveled than ever.

'What have _you_ been up to Seamus-my-boy' asked Ron slyly.

Seamus looked up at Ron and Hermione, a large grin plastered on his face. 'Just the usual.... good snog' He said while winking at Hermione causing her to blush.

Ron, being as oblivious as usual, totally missed this exchange and went right on to explain to Seamus what was going on and what they wanted him to do.

'Uh huh... So, how does Harry feel about all of this? And when will all of this be taking place?'

Ron looked at Hermione for the answer to Seamus's questions.

'Harry isn't going to know. He's too oblivious to figure it out on his own, so why bother telling him? And as to when it will be. Well, I was kind of thinking that we could start this Monday after classes are over. I'm not sure how long it will go on for though. Probably one task per day. We'll see what works out. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go and find a certain Slytherin to be out judge.' And with that, she once again grabbed Ron by the sleeve and pulled him out of the Gryffindor Common room.

Seamus watched them leave and mumbled to himself, "Poor guy. She really has him whipped."

Hermione and Ron walked down the long corridors to the Dungeons. Reaching an empty wall with snakes engraved into the bricks, Hermione spoke the password. Many Slytherins looked up as the two Gryffindors walked in, confused. 'Blaise!' Hermione called as the black haired boy strode towards them. Ron looked at Hermione like she was an alien as she and Blaise hugged.

'Listen, we need you to judge in this tournament we're having. Its for Harry, and between Ginny and Draco. For Harry's love. We have a judge from each of the other houses, but we need you for Slytherin.' Hermione said, smiling.

Blaise looked skeptical for a second before laughing, 'Draco always chooses the most difficult people, of course Ill do it. It'll be funny. Is the press going to be involved?'

Hermione and Blaise talked for a few minutes, as Ron looked uncomfortable. As the couple left, Ron raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Hermione shrugged and they went off to plan the tasks.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron questioned Hermione about what she had done back in the Slytherin common room.

'Hermione... back there.... did.... did you _hug _Blaise Zabini?' He looked disgusted just saying it.

Hermione gave him an odd look before answering, 'Yes I did Ron. Do have a problem with that?' She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Uhh, no. It's just. Well, HERMIONE HE'S A SLYTHERIN!' He finally exploded.

'Really Ron? I hadn't noticed! Well, obviously you haven't noticed, but some Slytherins are actually nice. They make for a very intelligent conversation and treat their friends very nicely.'

'But aren't you worried he'll try to put.. you know? The moves on you?' Ron said getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

'Ron, do you really not know?' When Ron shook his head no, that he didn't "really know", Hermione continued. 'Blaise is _gay_ Ron. Meaning he doesn't like girls. He likes boys. Kind of like Harry, but Harry likes girls _and _boys.'

'Oh. Okay then.'

They had reached the portrait of the fat lady, said the password ('mugwump') and climbed in to find that most of the Gryffindors weren't in the common room. Hermione looked up at the big grandfather clock and saw that it was 10:20 pm.

'Ron! Look at the time. We have to go to bed! Good night!' She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran up the stairs to her room.

'Goodnight!' Ron called after her. He then turned, and went up to his own room while thinking about the upcoming tournament.

Just before he climbed into bed, he remembered his second idea to decide who would get Harry. 'Should have let them just fight to the death.' He mumbled while smiling. 'Would have taken a lot less planning.' And then her turned out the lights and fell asleep amidst the many snores of his dorm mates.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a collab. fic that we hope will be at least 15 chapters long. We don't know how often we will be able to update, but we assure you we will finish it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second will be up very soon. **

**Thanks to Lady Rhiannon Malfoy for being our beta, and thanks to wings-of-innocence just because she's awesome! XD **

**-- Lilyaris and Faelyn**


	2. Informing

**Winning Harry's Love**

The next morning found Ron and Hermione hunched over a table in the common room thinking about what their possible tasks could be.

'We could make them have a canon ball contest! Person with the biggest splash would win!' Exclaimed an excited Ron.

Hermione just shook her head and mumbled something about having an idiot for a boyfriend.

'Well Mrs I'm so great and I know everything, what do _you_ think that we should do?' He questioned her.

'We could,' and she whispered something in his ear that made him smile so wide that to someone who was walking by, it would like Ron was completly insane.

'Now that is definatly something that could work.' Ron said still smiling. 'Should we tell Draco and Ginny any time soon?'

'Hm... that is something that we need to do. How about we go and get some breakfast and then we can tell them.'

'Fine, but what about Harry?'

'What about me?' Came the voice of a sleepy Harry Potter.

'Um... we were just gonna go down and get some.... breakfast! And we were jsut wondering whether we should come and wake you up. But, now that you're up there's no need! Come on now, I'm hungry!' Hermione said very quickly. She then grabbed Harry and Ron by the sleeves and dragged them out after her.

Once she had let go of them, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, 'She sure seems to be dragging people around a lot lately.'

Harry just looked at Ron and then walked on into the Great Hall.

After their breakfast, the trio left the Great Hall to head back to their common room. Halfway back, Hermione suddenly froze mid-step.

'Oh no!' She cried.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'I've got to get started on the charms essay!'

'Uh, Mione, it's Sunday. The essay isn't due ill Friday.' Ron stated, oblivious to what Hermione was trying to do.

'I know that Ronald! That's why I have to get started! I didn't do _anything_ for it yesterday!'

But that was a lie. Hermione had started and completed her essay yesterday. But she needed an excuse in order to go and find Ginny and Draco to tell them all of the plans.

'So what are you doing then?' Asked Harry.

'I'm going to the library to work on it.'

'Well you won't find me working on it now!' Ron stated firmly. 'Hey Harry, how about a game of chess?'

'Sure Ron.' Replied Harry.

Hermione hurried off towards the library where she knew Ginny would most likely be. The girl had informed her that she wanted to get some of her homework done. Hermione was secretly very proud of her. Ginny could be found pouring over a thick book at one of the front tables in the library. Hermione walked over to her, pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Hey Gin.' She whispered, startling her.

'Mione! Gods, trying to be sneaky are you?'

'No,' Hermione answered honestly. 'I just walked up and sat down. Must be a good book if you didn't notice.'

Ginny smiled guiltly and pulled a book up, showing Hermione that she had in fact, not been reading the book she was supposed to.

Hermione sighed and got ready to tell Ginny the plans that she and Ron had come up with.

'So basically, you want me to compete with that dirty _ferret_ for Harry's love?! I do _not_ think so!' Ginny exclaimed in a hushed shriek. They were afterall in the library. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Ginny this is really not up to you. You agree or.... Draco wins.' She said, smiling sweetly. 'Now if you don't mind, I have to go tell Draco that you've given up the fight for Harry.'

Ginny's face grew red as she stood up. 'I am _not_ giving up. If you want me to do some stupid tournament then fine! But Draco will _not_ win, dammit!'

Hermione shrugged as she stood up, 'We'll be in touch, the first task is tomorrow meet me in the great hall right after classes finish.' She walked out of the library smirking.

Hermione immediatley headed for the Slytherin common room when she left Ginny in the library. She knew that she could get Draco to participate in the tournament as long as she used the same approach as she had with Ginny. She would tell him that this tournament was the only was to get Harry.

She finally came to the brick wall with the snakes engraved into it. She mumbled the password and stepped into the common room. This time, people decided to hassle her.

'MUDBLOOD! Why the fuck are you in our common room?!' Yelled one particularly rude 5th year.

She ignored him, but found it hard to ignore anyone else.

'Hey bitch! Get the hell outta here! No one wants you to infect our common room!' Screamed Pansy Parkinson.

'Pansy, would you kindly not swear at me. I might need to take points if you persist.' Hermione said calmly.

Pansy glared at her, but backed away none the less. Hermione continued walking through the common room until she came to what she knew was the entrance to the boys dorms. She started to push open the door, but a boy she didn't know grabbed her arm and held her tightly.

'Where do you think you're going filth? It's one thing to come _into_ our common room, but another to try and get to where we sleep.' He said with a rough note in his voice.

'Who do you think you are to tell the head girl where she can or cannot go. I have permission from Professor Dumbledore to go where I please. Now, would you kindly unhand me so I can go and find Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco Malfoy doesn't want to see you. Go back to your friends mudblood. If you have any.'

'Theo.' Draco said, walking into the common room. 'Go kiss up to Parkinson, me and Granger need to have a talk now dont we.' He grabbed Theodore Nott's hand and pulled it off of Hermione's arm. _Accidentally_ bending back a couple of fingers. Walking ahead of the two, he headed to the exit, motioning for Hermione to follow.

Outside in the corridor, Draco spoke. 'You can thank me now Granger. Otherwise, you may very well be dead now. I thought you of all people would know to not come into Slytherin territory alone. Earlier, when you were here with your weasel friend, they left you alone. It's a lot easier to hurt someone if their on their own...'

'Well Malfoy, I'd like to know then why you didn't just _let_ them hurt me. Even kill me as you seem to think they would. Why did you "save" me?' She asked him.

'You wouldn't have ventured into my common room without a purpose. And i heard you say you needed to speak with me. I decided to grace you with my presence and let you talk. Now, what is so important that you needed to see me right now?'

Hermione sighed at his arrogance, but went on with what she had planned to say to him.

'Malfoy, you're going to be in a tournament.' She stated bluntly.

Draco looked shocked for one mere moment, but quickly concealed it with a smirk.

'And mudblood, do tell me what makes you think I will participate in this tournament. I could easily say no, and then what would you do?'

'It's not what I would do, it's what Harry would do. You see, this tournament is to see who will win Harry's love. But if you don't want to take part in it, so be it. Your decision not mine.' Hermione said, knowing well that she nearly had Draco agreeing. She turned to walk away, but felt Draco grab her arm.

'Wait. You keep talking, and don't walk away from me. Tell me what this tournament will... invole' He spat out.

'You and Ginny. Some tasks, winner gets Harry. Simple really. Just our way of decideing who's best for him. So, are you in?'

'Yes.' Draco mumbled looking at the ground.

'What was that?' Asked Hermione knowing full well what he had just said.

'I said YES!' Draco roared. 'I'll do this little _tournament_ of yours. Only because I know I'll win though.'

'Good to hear.' Hermione said while smiling. 'Nice doing business with you. Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow after classes. Bye!'

And Hermione walked away from Draco Malfoy, looking more smug than ever. She went back up to Gryffindor tower to tell Ron that they had two contestants ready for their tasks.

* * *

**Authors Note: w00t! Our second chapter. We're looking for a beta. Anyone interested, just leave it in your review! Because you know you want to REVIEW!!! XD. This chapter is dedicated to Amanda, one of our best friends, who is having some SERIOUS guy issues. GOOD LUCK MANDA!**

**If interested in beta'ing, please leave the following:**

**Your name, email, names to work you have beta'd before, names to any stories you have written. Thank you, lovelove -- Lilyaris and Faelyn**

**(The next chapter is written, we're just looking for a beta!)**


	3. Task 1

**Task 1**

'Ron. Ron? RON! WAKE UP!' Hermione had been awake for over an hour now. After coming up to Gryffindor tower the night before, she had been told that Ron and Harry had gone to visit Hagrid and wouldn't be back until late. So, being Hermione, she had done some homework, gone to bed, and planned to tell Ron what was going on right away in the morning.  
  
'RONALD WEASLEY! GET UP NOW!' Hermione was getting quite angry at Ron for completly ignoring her, even if he was sleeping. She decided to take drastic measures. 'Accio water!' She shouted. Moments later, a cup of water flew from the boys bathroom and into her hand. She took it and poured it all over Ron.  
  
'Waa?! GAH! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! HERMIONE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Ron shouted after waking up completly (curtiousy of Hermione).  
  
'Well Ronald. That was for not waking up when you were called. Now, get up and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes. Any later.... and you'll be sorry.' Hermione threatened.  
  
Ron, knowing all too well that she was being serious, jumped out of bed, blushed when he realised he was standing infront of Hermione in only his boxers, and ran into the bathroom. Water could be heard running as he banged around, rushing to be ready in the 5 minutes Hermione had given him.  
  
Seeing that her boyfriend was indeed up, Hermione left the boys dorms and made her way back down into the common room to wait.  
  
5 minutes came, and Hermione looked up the stairs to see if Ron was on his way down. She was shocked to find that he was. Never would she have immagined that her boyfriend, of all people, would be one to respond to her threats. She just figured he would laugh it off. Good thing he hadn't though. She had been ready to curse him so that to everyone around him, it looked like he just had his boxers on. To him though, it would have looked like he was fully dressed. Hermione sighed and waited for him to come over to her and sit down.  
  
'Hey Mione. So, what's so important that I had to be woken up this early in the morning?' Asked a sleepy, but curious Ron.  
  
'Well, it just has a little bit to do with the tournament.....'  
  
'OH?! What? Tell me pleeeeeeeeeeease!!' Ron started to whine.  
  
'It's about Draco and Ginny. They decided not to participate. The tournament is off.'  
  
'You're joking! I though you said that you could get them to join! But now look! There's no tournament. I don't believe it! After all out planning, nothing's gonna ha-'  
  
'You big idiot. I was kidding. Of course I got them to agree. The tournament starts tonight. Right after we finish classes. We're meeting both Draco and Ginny in the Great Hall to explain exactly what the first task is.' Hermione told him while rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh...' Was all Ron could manage.  
  
'So, shall we go to breakfast then? We've got all the plans we need, I'll just take the parchment with the rules and stuff on it. We'll give them the rules tonight, and then tell them all about the task they'll be doing. Sound good?'  
  
'Great. I am starving. What did you say after you suggested we go for breakfast?' Asked Ron, thinking only of his stomach.  
  
'Ugh! Just never mind. Come on.' And Hermione walked right out the portrait hole with her bag full of everything she would need for the day. Ron, trailing behind her having no patience whatsoever when it came to food.  
  
Later that day, right after the final bell for classes had rung, Hermione and Ron each ran to the Great Hall like something was hot on their heels. Hermione arrived first and went and plopped herself down at Gryffindor table. Ron came through the doors a moment later and sat himself down right beside Hermione. Both took a moment to catch their breaths before either of them spoke.  
  
'So, how are we gonna tell them about this task they have to do?' Ron questioned.  
  
'As soon as Ginny and Draco come through those doors, we'll see them. When we do, we get up, and guide them out into that first classroom down the corridor on the left. Got it? You take whoever comes first. Actually, you take your sister. I doubt very much that Draco would ever go anywhere you asked him to. So, I'll bring him, while you just take care of your sister.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Fine.' Ron grumbled. 'Though I don't know what makes you think she'll come with me either.'  
  
Hermione hadn't listened to him though. She had her eyes and ears fixed up on the doors leading into the Great Hall. A few minutes passed in which they both got some curious stares from people walking by. It seemed that people weren't used to seeing others stare at the doors like it was their prey. One 3rd year Hufflepuff came over to them, ready to ask on behalf of the Great Hall, what they were waiting for, but he got scared off when Hermione jumped and said 'There she is! GET HER RON!'  
  
Ginny had just come through the doors and was standing, shocked, seeing that nearly everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her. (Most people had followed Hermione's line of sight and had come upon Ginny.  
  
'Um...' Was all Ginny managed as she watched her brother run over to her. 'Ron?...'  
  
'Hey - pant - Gin. -pant - -pant- Come -pant- with me -pant-.'  
  
'Okay... But where are we going?' She asked, following Ron as he started walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
'You'll -pant- see.' Was his reply.

He opened the door to the classroom and stepped in. Ginny coming in right behind him.

'Uh, Ron? How come no one else is here? Assuming this _is_ about that tournament thing Hermione insisted that I play in...'

'Hermione's gonna be here with Malfoy as soon as he comes into the Great Hall.' Ron answered his sister.

'Oh. Fine. So we just wait then?'

'Yup.'

No sooner had Ron answered than the classroom door opened and in stepped Hermione with Draco a few steps behind her.

'Oh, is this a meeting for the Mudbloods and Weasels United Convention? I'll just be leaving. Let you get on with whatever it is you do.' Draco drawled. He started walking towards the door but Hermione pulled him back.

'Hold it Draco. You're not going anywhere. We're going to talk about the tournament. You're both about to do the first task. But luckily for you, we're kind enough to give you the rules and tell you what it is that's you're doing.' Hermione said.

'Oh, goody.' Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed but went on anyway. 'Ron, can you hand me my bag?'

'Sure Mione. Here.' Ron said while passing the bag over to her.

She opened it and pulled out two sheets of parchment. They were both the same and had copies of the rules her and Ron had come up with on them

'Read the rules and then ask any questions you may have. You'd better understand everything otherwise you'll automatically lose the task and the other person will be closer to winning Harry's love.' Hermione said, talking in her bossy voice.

The rule sheets read:

_You must obey all of these rules, or suffer the consequences. _

_Rules_

_1. You may not get help from anyone. _

_2. No paying the judges. _

Reading this rule, Draco scowled.

_3. If you fail to complete the task, your opponent is declared the winner of that specific task._

_4. Harry is to know nothing of what is going on._

_5. The judges decisions are final. You may not argue them._

_6. No bending the rules in any way. Cheating warrants disqualification._

_7. No communicating with your opponent outside of the tournament._

After reading the rules, both Ginny and Draco looked up.

'So we _have_ to follow all of these. What fun will that be?' Draco asked, looking unhappy.

'Why would I _want_ to talk to him? Even during this tournament?' Ginny spoke with a note of disgust in her voice.

Hermione sighed, but Ron spoke before she could.

'Hey, both of you have read the rules. Any questions based on them? We've spent a lot of time organizing this and don't want either of you to screw it up. I'm amazed that both of you agreed, but wouldn't be surprised if you only agreed in order to mess this up. Just know that we're serious about this being what it will take to win Harry's... erm... heart.' Ron blushed after that last bit, but quickly recovered when Hermione said something.

'Enough of the rules, here's what your first task is.'

Ginny and Draco shifted and actaully paided attention to what Hermione was about to say. They both wanted to win no matter how their attitudes seemed to come across. Harry was important to both of them.

'This first task is going to seem quite strange. You'll be up in the air on your brooms. Once you're both ready, we'll blow a whistle. You'll both have a beater's bat to hit your opponent with, trying to knock them off of their broom.'

'BATS?!' Exclaimed Ginny. 'Why bats?'

'We're going to put a softening charm on them. Well, Hermione is anyway.' Ron supplied.

'Oh...' Was Ginny's response.

'Nothing to say Draco?' Hermione quesioned him.

'Well, let's just say that it's been one of my dreams to beat up a Weasley with a bat. This should be fun.' He said while smirking.

'Oh I don't know how easy this will be for you. Ginny's got a good arm on her, and she knows how to fly, that's for sure.' Ron grinned.

'Well, let's go outside then if there aren't any questions.' Hermione practacally ordered them.

No one had questions, so they walked out, Hermione and Ron in front, whispering to each other, Ginny and Draco some steps behind scowling.

They walked to the Quidditch pitch and stopped. Hermione called out 'Accio brooms.' while Ron yelled, 'Accio bats.' All four things came flying at them. The pair caught all the objects and handed one of each to Ginny and Draco.

Hermione told them to mount their brooms. She explained to them that she would blow a whistle which would signal for them to kick off. Once in the air, they would hear another whistle. When they heard this, the task had begun. The next whistle they heard would mean that the task was over. Either because one of them had succeeded in their task, or someone had cheated.

She blew the whistle, and they were in the air. Ginny got up the fastest, holding a look of hatred on her face the whole while.

Draco had flown up, taking his own sweet time, and called out to Ginny, 'Scared? Wish you had your mummy?'

'You wish Malfoy!' Ginny spat.

Then Hermione blew the second whistle. The task had begun.

The two contestants carefully climbed their brooms, until they were in a standing postition. Ginny looked around her and realized there was one person in each of the house sections. _Must be the judges..._ she thought.

Draco sped toward her and whacked her on the back with his bat. Ginny fell forward, clutching the broom but refusing to fall off. With her own bat she whacked back and caught Draco right in the gut. He clutched his stomach, gasping for breath. She had knocked the wind out of him. He took in a deep breath and swung with all his might toward her head. Ginny ducked at the last moment, the wind from the bat messing up her hair. The momentum from the swing carried Draco over her head and into the air. He cursed loudly as he fell.

Hermione muttered a spell and Draco sunk into the ground like a trampoline. As he came to the surfaced he rolled over and yelled, 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!'

Ginny remounted her broom and decended to the ground. Sticking her tongue out at the blonde she smirked. 'Not so tough now are we,Malfoy.'

Everyone stopped talking as four other students joined them. The judges. Blaise looked at Draco on the ground and started laughing. Draco scowled and rose to his feet. Justin Finch-Fletchey said as calmly as one who was just itching to laugh could, 'Well, Draco you lost this round and Ginny won, so...... haha.'

Eventually after several failed attempts at murder on Draco's part, the judges and contestants seperated and headed back to their respective common rooms. Hermione and Ron were left to clean up the brooms and bats left over from the task.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, we still don't have a beta... If anyone is interested, please say. And no reviews?! We've been working so hard on this. starts crying lol. If you DO read this, please review? It would mean a great bit to us. Hope you enjoyed the first task! More tasks to come soon! XD**

**--Lilyaris and Faelyn**


End file.
